3 Ps in a Pod
by TO YOUNG FOR HOLLYWOOD
Summary: This is a story about Tris going to high school, but Zeke and Uriah are her brothers. Follow the drama, romance, hurt, humor, and more. Pairings Will/Christina, Shauna/Zeke, Marlene/Uriah and of course FourTris! Rated T just in case!
1. Faction High

**Summary: This is a story about Tris going to high school, but Zeke and Uriah are her brothers. Follow the drama, romance, hurt, humor, and more.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Veronica Roth!**

**Author's note: HEY! Okay here's the deal this is my first Divergent story so sorry if you don't like it. I will update when I can especially when I get good reviews. So without any further ado… here is the story!**

* * *

**?**

**Tris's Pov**

"Oh Trissy!" My brothers call trying to wake me up. I just groan and turn over.

"Come on Trissy! It's our first day of high school. The sooner you get up, the sooner we get to school, and the sooner we get to school, the sooner we can embarrass our dear brother Ezekiel in front of all his friends!" My twin Uriah says while flopping on my bed.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up!" I say in an annoyed tone.

"By the way guys we have to be there a half hour earlier because you guys need to get settled and be tested for your factions and choose." Ezy says.

"Kay!"n Uriah and I say at the same time.

After I kick my two lovable idiot brothers out I hope in the shower. After my shower I through on a black lace crop top with a blood red tank top underneath. I also throw on a pair of black skinny jeans and red high top converse. I slip on my leather finger gloves and fishtail braid my hair to the side.

"Tris! Uriah is going to burn down the house trying to make pancakes if you don't get down here soon!" Zeke yells. Idiots! Can they do nothing right!

"I'm coming!" I call

* * *

30 minutes later we are standing in front of a set of huge metal gates the say 'Faction High' on them. We walk in to the building and Zeke leads us to the office and tells us to go in and that he will be waiting for us to get out. We go in and see a lady behind the desk.

"Hi I'm Uriah Pedra and this is my twin sister Beatrice or Tris. We're new here." Uriah says.

"Hello I'm Natalie. Please fill out these forms and after you are done we will tell you your faction results and give you your schedules." She says as she hands us each a little packet. We both sit down and start to fill out the forms.

(**Bold- Question, **_Italics- Options of Answers, _Underline- The Chosen Answer.)

**What occupation would you want when you are older?**

Doctor

_Police_

_Farmer_

_Lawyer_

_Governor_

**What is your favorite animal?**

_Cat_

_Bird_

_Owl_

Dog

_Mouse_

**What is your favorite activity?**

_Reading_

_Helping the Homeless_

_Painting_

_Gossiping_

Playing Sports

**If your parents get home late from work what do you do first?**

_Nothing_

_Give Them a Hug_

_Question Them About Anything and Everything_

Offer to Make Dinner

_Tell Them About Your Day_

Once I'm done I hand it to the lady and so does Uriah.

"Uriah you got Dauntless and Amity but Beatrice you got Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. Amity wears yellow and orange, they are the heads of the art club, choir and environmental activities. Dauntless wear black and sometimes red,they are the main players of the sports teams and run anything physical. Erudite wears blue, they are in charge of all educational activities and make up the largest portion of debate and make and science club and other things like that. Abnegation wears gray, they are in charge of all charity funds and volunteering. Even though neither of you got Candor I might as well inform you of who they are, they were black and white, they are also apart of debate club and they run mock trial club. Now please pick 1 of the Factions that you got as a result." Natalie says.

Uriah and I both look at each other and say "Dauntless!"


	2. The Assembly

**Summary: This is a story about Tris going to high school, but Zeke and Uriah are her brothers. Follow the drama, romance, hurt, humor, and more.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Veronica Roth!**

**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is chapter 2! BTW thank you Cat and Mikey (visitors) who reviewed and said they like our story! Also a special thanks to lizzybizzy14 for being the first to follow our story! We will be making the chapters longer don't worry. Here we go…**

* * *

**Tris's Pov**

Uriah and I both look at each other and say "Dauntless!"

"Ok! Here are your gym uniforms and schedules. Have a nice day!" Natalie says with a warm smile. We walk out and see Zeke standing there with his schedule that came in the mail last week. Uri and I put our uniforms behind our backs and call Ezy over.

"So? What Faction?" He asks.

"DAUNTLESS!" We both shout knowing very well that that's the same Faction him and his friends are in.

"Yay! Ok now schedules." He says. We all hand him our schedules.

"Ok, Uri and Eyea you too have the same schedules except Eyea you have advance calculus 7th period and Uri you have regular calculus 7th." **(A/N That's one of Zeke's nicknames for Tris. It's pronounced eye-uh. We will explain later hopefully!)**

"Ha, Trissy is a Nose! Do we have anything with our not as good looking older brother?" Uriah asks.

"First of all I'm much better looking and second of all yes. We have art at 3rd and gym at 9th together. Also we have Music which is 6th, lunch after 5th which is science for you guys, and 8th together which is mythology!" Zeke screams.

"Ok, but Zeke can I please see my schedule now?" I ask my hyper older brother.

"Sure, but after we will go look for your lockers!" He says and then hands Uri and I our schedules. Mine is:

**1st: **English

**2nd: **History

**3rd: **Art

**4th: **Free

**5th: **Science

**Lunch**

**6th: **Music

**7th: **Advanced Calculus

**8th: **Mythology

**9th: **Gym

"Best. Schedule. EVER!" Screams Uriah.

"Yup. Now Zeke here are our locker numbers." I say and rip Uri's paper out of his hand and give both mine and his to Zeke.

"Cool! Tris you're next to my bro Four, ya know the one I always talk about but he's never around?" Zeke says to me.

"Ok, but I still wouldn't believe he's really until I see him."

"I'm pretty sure I'm really." A voice says behind me.

"Four!" Yells Zeke. I luckily step aside quick enough to dodge Zeke tackling him.

"Dude, get off," says number boy. Uri and I take that as our cue to pull our stupid and might I add heavy brother off of his friend.

"So Four, these are my two siblings, Uriah, the guy, and Tris, the girl, they're twins. Now, can you please tell my younger brother that I'm the better looking one?"

"Ummmm…" Four says looking at me. I get my first good look at him. Dark brown hair, tan skin, tattoos coming out the tip of his shirt, and his eyes, gorgeous blue that just pull you in. I'm pulled away from my thought by my brothers who are fighting over who is better looking.

"Stop it!" I yell. They don't so I grab each of them by the ear and say to Four, "my locker is next to your's, would you mind showing me where it is?"

"Yeah." He says and we start walking. Uri and Ezy keep screaming ow.

"Here we are," Four said and I let go of Zeke and Uriah.

"Ok you two, I get enough of this at home I don't want to hear it in school! If you don't act some what human today you can make your own breakfast, lunch and dinner for a week! So good luck eating burnt cereal. By the way Uri your locker is two down, there is one in between us. Now do you to understand me?"

"Yes Eyea," they both mumble and go to their lockers.

"Eyea?" Four questions.

"Oh yeah. When I was little I couldn't say Uriah, I would always say Eyea so that's what my family calls me. But if anyone else calls me that I will break their wrists. Why are everyone's lockers so decorated?" I ask

"Cause it's a school tradition to decorate your locker, unless your Abnegation, they find it selfish. You decorate it during your frees and art classes during the first week."

"Cool."

"That sounds so freakin AWESOME!" A high pitched voice screeches in my ear. I turn around a see a girl with dark skin, dark shoulder length hair and dark eyes who is a little taller then I am. "Hi, I Christina. You can call Chris or Chrissy too."

"Cool. I'm Tris. This is Four and the two idiots over there are my brothers, Zeke and Uriah. Uriah is my twin."

"Awesome. So I guess I have the locker next to yours." She says.

"Attention all students," A voice calls of the PA system. "There will be no breakfast this morning so please make your way the the theater room for the first day assembly!"

Zeke slings his arm over my shoulder and together the 5 of us walk to the theater room. When we get there we see five sets of seats, one for each faction. We go and sit with Dauntless. Once everyone is seated 5 people go up on the stage, one in each faction color. The man in Candor colors take the microphone and starts to speak.

"Hello everyone. As most of you already know I'm Jack Kang, Principal of Candor. As we have done in past years every Faction will have one principal and two counselors, one for each gender. As you already know I'm principal of Candor, you will call me Principal Kang. The counselors for Candor will be Ms. Monroe and Dr. Joel." After Principal Jack speaks he hands the mic over to a lady in Amity colors.

"Hi! I'm Principal Reyes of Amity. Our counselors will be Mr. Black and Mrs. Kate." She then hands the mic over to the man in black, Dauntless.

"Hey guys! Okay I'm Principal Max, if you're in Dauntless call me Max if your not you will call me Principal Max! Counselors are Coach Amar and Tori." He says. Short, simple, and to the point, I like it. He then hands the mic to a woman in blue.

"Hello my pupils. I'm Principal Mathews and you will address me as such. This years counselors will be Ms. Cara and Dr. Prior." She says sternly and might I add very boringly! I already don't like her. She does the final hand off to the man in gray.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Principal Eaton of Abnegation. Our counselors will be Mr. and Mrs. Prior, not Dr. Prior if anyone was confused. Now have a nice day and please proceed to first period." He said as the bell rang and we all filed out.


	3. Attack Dogsish

**Summary: This is a story about Tris going to high school, but Zeke and Uriah are her brothers. Follow the drama, romance, hurt, humor, and more.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Veronica Roth!**

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so happy so many of you enjoy our story! We've been getting some requests to add pets, don't worry they're coming soon! **

* * *

**Four's Pov**

The first 5 periods went like a blur. I couldn't get my mind off of one thing though, Tris. Everything reminded me of her. During Science we were learning about the anatomy of a dog. That reminded of when during the seminar I was talking to Zeke and he was telling me that him, Uriah and Tris all got dogs over the summer. He showed me pictures and there was one that is permanently imprinted in my mind. It was Tris in shorts and a tank top with a beautiful dog, god she looked gorgeous...Wow I sound like a stalker!

I don't know what wrong with me! I've never felt a connections like this with a girl before. But, Tris, she's just so mesmerizing. She is all I can think about as I walk to lunch. I have a feeling she and her friends will sit with us at lunch so I'm kinda excited.

I go to the lunch line and get my food and walk over to my table. The only empty seat is next to Tris at the end. Zeke is on her Right and Uriah is across from her. I happily sit next to Tris and smile at her.

"Zeke, I heard you got a dog over the summer. Tell us about it." Shauna says. She's been our friend for years, she likes Zeke and he likes her but is too afraid to ask her out.

"Well actually we all got dogs. I got a Belgian Malinois. He's 5 years old and his name is Carson. He's kinda hostile but he's a sweet guy once he knows you're not a threat to the family or any of the other dogs." Zeke says.

"I got a Golden Retriever," Uriah announces. "Her name is Sophie. She is so funny. Sophie is about 3 years old and totally has a thing for Tris's dog, it's kinda funny really. Oy, this morning she woke me up by taking her food dish full of kibble and dumping it on me then she ate it off my face till I woke up!" We all laugh at Uriah until this guy named Will asks about Tris's dog.

"Umm, well his name is Cody. He's a 3 year old Australian Shepherd. He's kinda protective. He hates when boys go near my besides Ezy and Uri. It's like he adopted it from them really. One day I was walking him and some boys kept staring and me in the park and Cody got so annoyed he bolted at them." Tris says. After she tells her little story her brothers are practically growling.

"Oh come on you guys!" Tris exclaims. "You already know the story. I had to call you two the get Cody to stop chasing the boys!"

"What ever," they both mumble.

"Oh look who it is Baby Four and all his little Rug Rats! Who's the newbies?" A voice I know all too well as Eric says from behind me. We all turn to look at him and glare.

"What do you want Eric?" Shauna asks with a bored expression.

"I'm just wondering who the new blond hottie is." Eric says. Zeke and Uriah look like they can murder.

"The blond hottie has a name and it's Tris." Tris says very irritated.

"Oo, sassy! Me likey."

"She also happens to be my sister so hands off Eric. Unless you want to die." Zeke says menacingly and Eric walks off.

"Thanks, but I could have handled it myself you know?" Tris says.

"We know you could have but we're your brothers so it's kinda our job." Uriah says and then the bell rings signaling that it's 6th period, music.

* * *

"Alright class," Ms. Monroe announced at the end of class. "Before the bell rings I'm going to assign you your partners for your project. This project will count as your final grade at the end of the year. You and your partner must learn about each other and write an album of at least 7 songs that came deep within your souls. 3 of those songs will be performed in class. Your partners are as follows. Will and Christina. Eric and Lauren. Al and Toni. Zeke and Shauna. Tris and Four. Uriah and Marlene. Peter and Molly. Drew and Samantha. If there are any problems please come and tell me. Have a nice day."

I'm so happy I'm with Tris. But I feel terrible for Toni. She's such a nice person and she got stuck with that creep, Al. I mean it's bad enough that she also gets beaten by her father and my father but now she has to spend the year closely with Al. Did I forget to mention that's she's my cousin? Our fathers are brothers and decided it would be fun to beat the two of us!

* * *

Finally last period, gym! Tris asked me during Mythology if I wanted to go to her house and start the project. I of course said yes. Zeke and Uriah are going to Shauna and Marlene's houses tonight.

"Alright everyone, fall in!" Coach Amar yells. "As most of you know I'm Coach Amar. You can call me Amar. This year I have a feeling our class is gonna be very interesting considering that we have _3_ Pedras in the class." As he says that Tris, Uriah and Zeke get up and run to the center of the gym. Uriah and Zeke do a chest bump and then Tris come running in and does 2 aerials and a back hand spring. We all clap and cheer at their antics.

In gym we just do a lot of physical fitness tests because it's the first day. After class I go change and meet up with Tris to go to her house.

"Well we are gonna have to walk cause Zeke took the car and left me stranded here." Tris says.

"Actually I took my motorcycle to school so we can take that back." I suggest.

"Um ok." She says unsurely. I lead her over to my back and hand her the extra helmet. I put mine one and get on the bike. Tris gets on right behind me and wraps her arms around me. I wince but she doesn't notice, I think. It's not that it was too tight it was that I got a beating last night so my back was kinda soar. I start to drive and in know time we're at her house. She digs in her bag and finally pulls her key out and puts it into the lock.

When she opens the door 3 large dogs come barreling towards her and knock her down. They lick her face and then it happens. Two of them take a notice to me and started to growl. They come after me while the golden one who I'm assuming is Sophie come after me. I'm about to take a step back when Tris says, "Don't move Four." So I don't the dogs start to bark at me Tris screams "דַי!

שלי הכלבים מספיק!" Then the dogs sit. "Good boys! Now Sophie רצועות." Sophie goes inside and not even a minute later comes back with 3 leashes. Tris hooks leahes onto each one and throws our back packs inside and locks the house. She hands me Sophie's leash.

"I hope you don't mind coming with me to walk them." Tris says.

"Not at all, but I do have a question."

"Shoot." She says.

"What did that mean, what you said to your dogs?"

"The first thing i said was 'enough! Enough my dogs!' And the second thing meant leashes. My dogs were trained by an Israeli trainer because my whole family can speak hebrew and most other people don't so we can command them without others knowing what we said." She explains.

"Cool."

After a while of walking and Tris picking up the dogs 'business' we find a park bench to sit on. Tris takes a ball out of her jacket, she unhooks the dogs and throws the ball really far. The dogs run after it.

"So I'm guessing the completely golden one is Uriah's dog Sophie but the other two I'm lost on because I don't know much about dogs." I say.

"Yes the gold one is Sophie." She says as the dogs come back with the ball and it's in Sophie's mouth. "Cody בואו הנה!" A large blue, gray, brown, white and black dog come running towards Tris. He licks her hand and she pets him.

"This is my dog Cody. By the way I said 'Cody come here'."

"Alright then."

We spent the rest of the night at the park talking and playing fetch. When she had to go I walked her home and hopped on my bike praying that Marcus is asleep. But even as I pray I have a new joy I want to get to know, Tris.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Now here are the dogs bio's:**

**Tris's Dog:**

**Breed: Australian Shepherd**

**Gender: Male**

**Color: Blue, Gray, Black, White and Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Name: Cody**

**Uriah's Dog**

**Breed: Golden Retriever **

**Gender: Female**

**Color: Yellow**

**Eyes: Black**

**Name: Sophie**

**Zeke's Dog**

**Breed: Belgian Malinois**

**Gender: Male**

**Color: Brown, Gold, White and Black**

**Eyes: Black**

**Name: Carson**


	4. Shoe-Bee

**Summary: This is a story about Tris going to high school, but Zeke and Uriah are her brothers. Follow the drama, romance, hurt, humor, and more.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Veronica Roth!**

**Author's note: Hi! Well not much to say so here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

Today is Saturday, so there is no school. The first week of Faction High has gone by so quick.

"Come on Tris!" Uriah calls.

"I'm coming!" I yell back down stairs. Today we are going to meet our mom at the park and just hang as a family with our dogs. Mom isn't home so often being that she the town's police chief.

"Cody, Carson and Sophie בואו הנה!" Zeke calls as I walk down the stairs. I attach Cody's leash to his collar and my brothers do the same with their dogs. We go outside and start jogging to the park. We play frisbee for a couple hours and around 1:30 our mom shows up.

"Mom!" I call. She jogs over to us and we tackle her in a hug.

"Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been home all week. How was the first week of school going?"

"Great!" Uri says.

We just hang out for hours, talking, laughing, and eating. At around 5 we start to pack up when Mom starts to talk.

"Hey why don't you guys invite all your friends over for a party tonight? They can sleep over as well."

"Okay."

* * *

"Tris can you text Christina and Will about the party? I'll text Four and Shauna and Uriah will text Marlene." Ezi asks me.

"Sure. What time should I tell them to come?"

"Six thirty."

"Ok." I say as I run up to my room. I grab my phone and text Will and Chris.

**Me: **"_Hey guys it's Tris. I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over this weekend? We're inviting the whole gang."_

**Will: **"_What time?"_

**Chrissy: **"_Ooooo! Fuuuun! When should I come. Ps I'm coming early!_

**Me: **"_Come at 6:30 and Chris you can come at 6:29.59."_

**Chrissy: **"_Trisssssssssssy! No fair."_

**Will: **"_Haha. Good one Tris. And Chris relax, if you want I'll pick you up and you can go with me."_

**Chrissy: **"_K. Will be at my house at 6:25 pls. C U 2night!"_

**Will: **"_Fine, c yah."_

**Me: **"_C U soon guys!"_

I close my phone and I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call. Uriah walks in.

"Twin time?" He asks. Twin time is basically when the two of us hang out, just the two of us. We do it every day.

"Yeah... Eyah do people hate me?" Uri asks.

"What? No! Never. Your amazing Uri! Why would you ask something like that?"

"It's Mar. You and I both know I like her but now she's dating this guys named John Knight and she told me that she really can't be seen with me because I'm and I quote a 'loser'. She's been our close friend for so long and now she can't even sit at our lunch table. She won't come tonight."

"Oh Uri! She's not worth your time then. Your a great guy. Your funny, lovable, caring and down right awesome. If that's how she thinks of you then she's just not welcome here. Besides, you can do soooo much better. I love you Uriah and some day another girl will too." I say and pull his head into my lap and wipe the tears from his face.. I stroke his hair and hum 'Stone Walls' by We The Kings, a song our mother used to sing to us when we were sad.

Suddenly my door swings open and Zeke walks in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks.

"Just a bit." I answer.

"Twin Time?"

"Yup. What's up?"

"Well, I told Four that he can come early and now he's down stairs but I think this is a little more important. What happened to you Uri?" Zeke asks but Uriah doesn't answer he just looks at me, his eyes pleading for me to tell instead.

"Marlene started dating this guy John Knight and he basically told her that she can't hang out with us. When Uriah called her about sleeping over she called him a loser and said she doesn't want to be seen with him."

"That's bunk! Uri you're better than this! You deserve so much more! Come on after we play 'shoe-bee' we are so te-ping John's house!" Zeke says causing Uriah and me to laugh because we know he's not joking. We all hug and then head down stairs.

"Hey what was so funny?" Four asks as we all come down the stairs.

"Let's just say that we need a lot of toilet paper." I say.

"What should we do till everyone shows up?" Zeke asks.

"Karaoke!" Uriah yells.

"Shot first!" I scream and run to the game room with the boys running behind me. I go up to the machine and enter the song, If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic.

_I'm standing up at the sun_

_Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved_

_I stand up just to see_

_Of all the faces,_

_you are the one next to me_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_watching what you know out to see…_

_You can see your life out of the window, tonight…_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_If I lose myself tonight…_

_woooh, woooh, woooh!_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I…_

_Lose myself tonight_

_whooooooo…_

_I'm standing up at the sun_

_Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved_

_I woke up just to see_

_Of all the faces_

_you are the one next to me_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_watching what you know out to see…_

_You can see your life out of the window, tonight…_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_If I lose myself tonight…_

_woooh, woooh, woooh!_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I…_

_Lose myself tonight_

_whooooooo…_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40 000 feet keep flying…_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40 000 feet keep flying…_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40 000 feet keep flying…_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40 000 feet keep flying…_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40 000 feet keep flying…_

_Lose myself_

_If I lose myself tonight.._

_Whoooooooooo_

_whoooooo,whoooo,_

_whooooooo_

As I sing the last line I open my eyes and see the whole gang staring at me. Suddenly they all start clapping and 'whooping'. I feel my face heat up out of embarrassment.

"Trissy! You're amazing at singing!" Chris says. I say thank you. Zeke leads everyone to the yard while Uriah goes to the equipment room to get the stuff for shoe-bee.

"Ok guys. We're going to be playing a game called shoe-bee. Us Pedras made it when we were little and it kinda just stuck. Basically there are two equal teams. One goaly per team. There's a shoe that you pass between teammates. If you get it in the opposite goal you get 1 point but if you get it in the opposite basket from behind the 3 point line you get five points. The captains will be Tris and Uriah. Tris picks first and Uriah picks next." Zeke explains.

"I want Zeke." I say.

"Fine then I get Shauna"

"Four"

"Will"

"Chris"

"Molly"

"Cody"

"Fine then I get Carson."

"Ok. So my team is Zeke, Four, Chris and Cody." I say.

"Shauna and Will let's go make a battle plan. Carson, Molly בוא." Uriah says and goes to the other side of the backyard.

Will and Chris end up being the goalies.

After 2 hours of playing my team wins 56 to 43. Then we all head inside for pizza and games...


End file.
